


Grounded

by AnnieSand16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Human Dean, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSand16/pseuds/AnnieSand16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Castiel has been stuck on Earth with Dean for awhile because he didn't have his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I know it's not the best, so I would love comments on how to make it better! Thanks :)

He swooped effortlessly through the sky, laughing in ecstasy. The gold flecks mixed into the stunning white feathers gave off a dazzling shimmer as the summer sun reflected from their silky smooth surface. I watched silently with a sad smile. 

I knew it would happen eventually. 

For a long time I had liked to try and trick myself. Maybe something would go wrong. Maybe he would be stuck here for the rest of my life. Maybe for some strange reason he would want to stay.

My stupidity made me chuckle. Someone like him wasn’t meant to stay on Earth. He was made to fly. He had been made to soar.

A single tear fell from my eye. I quickly swiped it away before he could see. 

A few moments later he fluttered back to the ground where I stood. Watery green eyes met celestial blue as we stood. 

His beaming expression broke my heart.

“Well, you got ‘em back.”

He nodded, as the smile fell into a concerned frown. “Yes. I suppose I did.”

“Guess this means you’ve gotta go then,” I murmured trying to slip on a grin.

I was happy for him. Really, I was. He’d been waiting for this for months.

“I must do as The Father says.”

“Right.”

Silence deafened the field for an agonizing eternity.

My chest constricted as pleas swirled through my mind.

Don’t go. Give them back. Stay here. Earth needs you. I need you. They’ll be okay without you. I won’t. Stay. Please.

“You know you’ll see me again. Right?” The soft song of his voice made the hurricane of emotion slow momentarily as I looked up.

“Doubtful. You’ll be so busy up there that I’d have to be the one to come up and visit. And since I don’t fly… I… I won’t…” I had to stop myself. Otherwise the waterworks would have opened. And not even Noah would have survived that flood.

Suddenly the sky turned a welcoming golden amber. Thick clouds parted away from the sun. If I looked hard enough, I could pretend to make out the Gates.

Panic emerged in the endless oceans as he looked back and forth from the Heavens to me. “I thought we would have more time!”

“It’s okay. You’ve spent long enough down here.”

A grateful smile lit up my world.

I leaned into his arms to say goodbye. His enormous wings wrapped around us, cocooning me in a place where everything would be all right. And for a moment, I felt safe.

But the instant he pulled away, it was gone. And I was back to feeling broken and abandoned.

I watched as he ascended. A small part of me was glad to see him so happy. My Angel was finally going home.

The rest of me wanted to fall to the ground and sob.

He hadn’t even looked back. Not once.

The blades of grass under my feet were chains. Gripping me and grounding me to where I was destined to stay.


End file.
